Lero McDonnell
"Bitch get out of my face, and bring me another beer!!!" '' ''"You the new noah?" '' ''"Hell yeah got a problem mate?" -Lero to Tyki Mikk '' '''Lero McDonnell '( レロ・マクドネル, Rero makudoneru) is the eighth disciple of the Noah family, and his Noah name is Jero (ジェロ, Jero). He is the reincarnation of Skinn Bolic, the noah of Wraith. He is related to the walkers as he is Neah, and Mana's cousin, due to this he takes an extreme interest in Allen Walker. Appearance Lero takes the appearance of a young man in his late teens, he is only 5'9 feet tall, he has black spiky hair, and dress up like a punk. He has a appearance similar to Yu Kanda. He usually wears white button up shirt, covered by a black vest, black pants, combat boots,and gloves with one being fingerless, his finger nails are painted black and he wears a necklace, and ear rings. His noah form is no different, minus his skin color is umber. He has golden eyes, and his stigma is covered by his hair. During the formal gatherings at Sheryil Kamelot's mansion, he wears a mess formal attire, with a lose neck tie. His awakened Noah form takes the form of a Samuari warrior Personality Lero, is one of the few Noah, to respect Tyki's decision to keep his human and Noah lifestyles separate. He also enjoy's smoking and drinking. To make money on his travels he pit fights. He is rude, arrogant, and cold. He only shows respect to those who deserve it, and disrespects everyone else. He is also fond of using foul language, towards anyone. He makes dirty jokes, and often drinks heavily, much to the dismay of Road and even lenalee who met him while doing an errand at a pub in Scotland. Lero is more sadistic than Tyki, which worries the older Noah, Lero isn't afraid of killing for fun. He personally destroyed Miranda Lotto's hometown, just for fun. He stated he hated the kids, as they were speaking about him behind his back. Despite this, he does show restraint for example when cornered by Finders in a pub in London, he simply walked out drunk, and stated they weren't worth his time. He also respects the Earl, and acts like his bodyguard as shown when he struck Neah/Allen repeatedly for headbutting the Earl. Personal Statistics * Education 5 * Affinity 4 * Battle Ability 5 * Mental 5 * Flexibility 5 * Activeness 5 History Lero was born in Scotland, he was orphaned from a young age, to get by he resorted to stealing and pit fights. Despite this he attended Oxford university in his mid teens. Following Skinn Bolic the former Noah of Wraith's death, Lero became a Noah, and therefore the new noah of Wraith. Lero, later joined the rest of the clan when they assaulted the North American Branch. Later on Lero, stayed the same, he appeared at Wisely's awakening, smoking a cigarette , only for Road to smack it out of his hand. Lero got mad, and Wisely put him to sleep. Plot Mystery of Kanda Arc Lero was first seen at the North American Branch. Lero was siting on one of the pipes, smoking a cigarette, and watching them fighting. Road then berated Lero for siting there and smoking. Lero gave a uninterested reply, before lightly jumping down off the pipes. He then ignored the exorcist, when Nea awoke, Lero struck the 14th Noah, for headbutting the Earl. He then sideway threw Neah across the room right into a wall. Tyki and Lero got into a five minute argument about throwing people across the room unannounced. They were interrupted by Link. During the later clash between Allen and Kanda, Lero was actually happy to see Neah back, but then he said that him having white hair would be boring, and thought about dying it black. At that Road in doll form attacked or at least tried to attack Lero, only for Lero to hold the doll by her hand, and then he was assaulted verbally by Sheryl. Seed of Destruction Arc While Tyki was fighting Apocryphos, Lero was with the Third Exorcist, holding off the exorcist. Lero unleashed a massive earthquake fueled by Dark Matter = Category:Noah Members Category:Noah Characters